


Dont tell my dad!

by Broken_fangirl_2002



Series: MCYT fic's [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, niki eret dream and tubbo are sibings, some what of a sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_fangirl_2002/pseuds/Broken_fangirl_2002
Summary: Tommy gets into a fight and gets badly injured while tubbo cleans up his wounds he begs tubbo not to tell anyone, to bad for Tommy tubbo doesn't quite know how to lie and his siblings find out quickly but why doesn't Tommy want to tell his dad and brothers anyways?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: MCYT fic's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061843
Comments: 16
Kudos: 445





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here is another fic of me not giving Tommy a break, that would be much too easy, actually I promise my next one will be better for Tommy give him a happy plot line, mostly because I wanna stop writing Tommy angst.

"Promise you won't tell them," Tommy begs as tubbo wraps up his ribs, 

"Tommy-" tubbo tried, his single class in medical healing and physical health (which is the most redundant class name). That wouldn't help if Tommy were very severely injured, which tubbo had suspected he was, after witnessing the fight he had gotten into.

"Please," Tommy begged, holding tubbos hand, his bright blue eyes burning into tubbos soul, 

"Only if you promise that you'll come with me to the hospital tomorrow," tubbo held out his other hand, holding up his pinky. They had been doing that since they were six and meet at Tommy's fence line. 

"Deal, you don't think they'll call my dad, will they," Tommy asked after he linked pinkies with tubbo, 

"Probably not," tubbo shook his head. He had gone to the hospital alone only once, typically when he got injured, Dream or Eret took him, and tubbo had never been able to hide anything from the pair. They would take one look at tubbo and know he was lying and get the truth out of him, and in the scarce case that didn't work, they sent Niki in to pull the truth out of him sweetly. 

But Tommy's brothers and dad weren't like that. They were busy, rushing around to ten thousand things working on being the best, that sometimes Tommy could go overlooked, as his grades slipped because he kept skipping classes that his bullies were in. He got frustrated over the material that his brothers had picked up so quickly. 

"Okay," Tommy nodded and hopped down from the skin, 

"I don't wanna kick you out, but Niki will be home soon and, she'll see," tubbo looked at his phone. Niki had texted the family group chat that she was picking up coffee from the store and to tell her if they needed anything else. 

"What do you mean?" Tommy tilted his head, 

"Your limping, Tommy," tubbo helped Tommy down, who was still having issues putting pressure on his right leg. It looked pretty bad, tubbo had to admit, so he tried once more "are you sure we can't call your dad, go to the hospital now? We can wait for Niki, and she can drive-" Tommy cut tubbo off. 

"No, you said that they would have to call my dad if I didn't have my health insurance card. If they call him, then he'll have to leave work and Wilbur, and techo will get pulled from there after school actives, and it will be my fault, ill go home, get the card, and we can go after school tomorrow, ill just go to bed early" Tommy explained, 

"Okay," tubbo nodded, then he went to message the family group chat,  _ 'can you get more bandage wrap, Tommy tripped, and I used the last of ours to help patch him up.'  _

Tommy, who had been looking over tubbos shoulder, knocked tubbo forward.

"Tubbo!" 

"We are out of bandage wrap, and ill need more, y'know just incase, besides if you're gone by the time Niki gets home, she won't question it," tubbo defended. He didn't just worry this wouldn't be the last time he patched up Tommy because he knew it wouldn't be. 

_ 'Is Tommy okay?'  _ Niki had asked, and tubbo taking a deep breath, crafted one of the first lies he had told his siblings ever, 

_ 'He wasn't paying attention and tripped down the stairs, nothing more than a few scratches, he'll be fine; I just didn't want him to bleed,'  _ he sent, 

_ 'Alrighty,'  _ Niki quickly sent back and just as tubbo went to put his phone in his pocket, Dream had messaged. 

_ 'I'll be home slightly late if yall eat put my dinner in the microwave'  _ he sent, 

Tommy evnyed that it was so stupid, so simple, but telling your sibling you were going to be home later than intended wasn't something Tommy's family did. They lost track of time. They forgot prior arrangements. They barely ate together because they barely had time to eat.

_ 'How late????'  _ tubbo messaged, and Tommy felt a pain in his chest. Tubbo hated being home alone. And as much as he loved Niki, he worried about what would happen if neither of their older brothers was home.

Tubbo and Niki were shortish, and neither was much of a fighter. Even Tommy being in the house comforted tubbos worries, 

He knew tubbos life hadnt been easy. Hell, he only lived with his three older siblings because their parents weren't there anymore, but it had brought them together. It had to strengthen them. 

_ 'I'm driving gogy bbh and snap home, and traffic in their area is a bitch,'  _ Dream comforted tubbos worries, 

_ 'Alrighty, be safe <3'  _ Niki texted and then tubbo echoed, typing in the less than three heart. Then out of nowhere, Eret sent one as well. 

_ 'Don't worry, tubs, I'm wrapping up at the daycare. I'll ask if I can go slightly early,'  _ Eret messaged,  _ 'has Tommy left?'  _

_ 'He as to go soon his dad expects him home,'  _ tubbo told them, which wasn't wrong, as he helped Tommy down the stairs and to pull on his shoes, he worried slightly more, but it was only a four-minute walk down the road, 

_ 'I'm almost done at the store, il be ten minutes tops,'  _ Niki told him. 

"Tomorrow after school, okay, don't take those bandages off, ill fix it tomorrow morning. Dream has coding club before school so that I can be there early. We can sneak into the nurse's office," tubbo looked over his friend as he pulled on his coat when Tommy grunted at the content to his ribs. Tubbo wondered if it would be possible to stall Tommy so Niki could get home and talk some sense into him. 

But when Tommy gently hugged tubbo and whispered. 

"Okay, thank you." 

tubbo knew he couldn't. He couldn't betray his best friend like that. 

* * *

The four-minute walk had taken eight as Tommy had to stop to lean against the fences every so often, willing tears to stay back. 

Tubbo might have been right. 

But it was too late now. 

No one was home when Tommy got there, so it wasn't hard for him to take the health card from out of Phil’s important papers file he kept in his 'locked' desk drawer and slip it into his backpack. 

By the time he got up to his room, he was in so much pain. He simply cried himself to sleep. 

* * *

All Tommy had to do was get dressed, eat breakfast and get into Wilbur's car without family realizing anything and he would be golden. 

Unlucky for him, breakfast was the only meal they ate together, and Tommy was having a hard time eating and breathing. It hurt so much. While tubbo did have to patch up some of the cuts he had gotten on his chest, arms, legs and back, he said there was very little he could do to fix bruises and even less for bruised ribs. 

"Tommy, are you alright" philza looked over at his youngest son while his older boys were absorbed in schoolwork or studying lines. Tommy looked as if he was going to cry. 

"Fine," Tommy croaked out, and philza didn't push it. Wilbur and techo had only ever gotten more defensive and shut down if philza pushed more, and he had simply applied the same logic to his youngest son. 

It was worrying that when Wilbur had shoved his script in his bag and told his brothers it was time to go, Tommy almost fell standing up before he gripped onto the back of his chair and steadied his feet Before he limped behind his brothers. 

Then philza decided he would check in on his youngest son at school. If Tommy were injured, he would never admit it, but tubbo might. 

* * *

"Tommy, we have to go now," Niki said once she had looked Tommy over in the nurse's office. 

"You said you wouldn't tell" Tommy looked at tubbo, who had been standing shyly in the back corner of the nurse's office since Tommy had seen that Niki was with him. 

"I didn't," tubbo defended, 

"Tommy, your limping on what might be a sprained ankle or worse. You have bruised ribs, of which you're having trouble breathing. I'm mad that tubbo didn't tell me sooner," Niki scolded him, and from what Tommy could tell, tubbo had already gotten scolded for not telling anyone. 

"I didn't want to bother my dad," Tommy muttered. 

"When you get badly injured, your allowed to bother those who care about you," Niki placed her hand on Tommy's face, gently whipping away a tear that had fallen from Tommy's eye. He didn't want to cry again, not only because he didn't want to seem weak but because it hurt "tubbo call Dream," Niki told tubbo 

"Why?" Tommy's eyes widened, techo and Dream shared two classes, and if Dream had to help, then Dream would tell him

"Because we need to drive to the hospital, and he had the car," Niki answered. 

"Hi Dream, could you come to the nurse's office? Okay, ill tell you everything," tubbo mumbled into the phone. 

Dream was in the office so quickly Tommy could only imagine he had sprinted. Tommy thought it was a waste of him. Dream was only quick because he was worried about his siblings, not his sibling's friend. 

"What happened," Dream asked as he busted through the door. Seeing Tommy on the bed with his shirt taken off, he walked over "oh my Tommy, who did this," he asked, 

"It's not important," Tommy mumbled, 

"It is," Dream demands, but Niki placed a hand on Dreams arm, "hospital?" he turned to Niki, she gently nodded her head. 

"Tubbo says he has his health card," she supplied, 

"We should call his dad," Dream suggested, but Tommy blurted out. 

"No," 

"Alright," Dream stoped, "we won't call," 

Even though deep down, Tommy knew they would, Niki and Dream were honest people, and they were apparently worried about him, and he also knew at this moment they would do anything to get Tommy medical attention. 

So they may be told him a quick fib, something that would keep him from running or refusing to get medical attention. 

Dream carried Tommy to the car, where Niki drove, and tubbo sat in the back consoling his friend, gently running his fingers through Tommy's hair to keep him calm. He was half asleep in tubbos lap as they drove. 

"Hey Eret, I had to leave the school with the car, I need you to go to the principles office, tell them, tubbo and Niki will be late to first class, and I won't be in today, and if possible, get them to sign Tommy out all day too, ill explain when I get you guys from school," Dream was on the phone, "if ranboo's in he owes me a favour and tells him that this is the favour, okay, let me know, ill keep you updated," Dream then promptly hung up, 

"Dream cant I stay with Tommy?" tubbo asked, 

"I don't know if the hospital will let non-family members hang around," Dream muttered, 

"But you're staying?" tubbo huffed. Tommy felt terrible. He was disrupting everyone's day, and he was upsetting tubbo. Well, he wasn't upsetting tubbo, Dream was technically, but it was because of Tommy.

"I'm staying because I'm the oldest. I don't want you to spend all day panicking in a hospital, I'll message you everything, but if you can go to school and get some distraction, it will be better," Dreams voice softened at the end, and Tommy immediately knew why, 

Dream wasn't Eret, Niki and Tommy's full sibling. He was a half-sibling, and even though he was the oldest, he wasn't the son of tubbos mother, 

His mother had been American, where he lived until his father got custody and took him to the UK, where he married tubbos mother, and they had Eret. Niki then finally tubbo, when their house was broken into tubbo was a baby, Niki was two and Eret three leaving Dream the oldest at five. 

Tommy knew the story well, 

Both of their parents had been found dead, and tubbo was found half alive. They had let their grandmother Eret and Niki back to see him when he was stable. Still, their grandmother had never accepted Dream, he wasn't the son of her daughter after all, and the five-year-old had been left in the waiting room of the hospital because 'he wasn't part of the family' and 'it was family only.' 

Never mind that Dream hadnt know a family before, and tubbo was just as much his baby brother as the other two, their grandmother had decided to take out her anger of her daughter's death on a small five-year-old. 

It was no wonder Dream had fought tooth and nail to have tubbo live with him full time. Tubbo had been the only one there grandmother had wanted, Niki was to quite, and she had to go to therapy since the accident, Eret got into trouble, and she had never wanted Dream, 

Tommy knew while Dream was helping him, he was protecting his brother from getting hurt at the same time. 

"Alright, tubbo, grab Tommy's bag from the trunk, Niki park the car," Dream instructed as they pulled up at the 15-minute parking. Tubbo scrambled to get out of the car, and Dream helped Tommy get out of the vehicle. Tommy gasped out of pain when he placed his foot on the pavement, then again because gasping hurt his ribs. "Let me carry you," Dream offered, and Tommy, on the verge of tears also, didn't argue. 

Niki pulled off in the car once she saw that they were in the hospital, and Dream, placing Tommy down on one of the waiting chairs, walked over to the front desk. 

Apparently, whatever Dream had said had meant Tommy was at a higher level than the rest of the people waiting, and he was very quickly escorted back and given a bed. 

"Does he have any direct family," Tommy overheard the nurse asked. Dream, tubbo was still waiting with him holding onto Tommy’s hand. 

Tommy wasn't sure who it was supposed to be comforting for, but he didn't want to let go.

"He does, but I promised not to call them," Dream responded, which Tommy felt grateful for. Maybe this was all for nothing, and his pain tolerance was really low, and then when the hospital cleared him, he could go on and not have to worry about his family about it.

"Sir?" the nurse seemed to want to protest.

"I'll call them after he gets treated, if that's alright with you," Dream told her.

"Okay," the nurse nodded, 

"And if you could not go behind our backs and call them, that would be lovely, hes already freaked about not wanted to burden his family. I can break the news to them," Dream stopped the nurse. He knew how this worked, 

He had known how this worked since he had to take Niki when she fell out of a tree and broke her arm, and they went behind his back and with good intentions for the ten-year-old and seven-year-old, called their 'legal guardian' who had come made Niki and Eret cry and tried to take tubbo back. 

"I wasn't-" the nurse tried to argue.

"You were," Dream defend 

"Sir is policy," she tried. 

"I'm sure you have good intentions, but I know damn well it's not," Dream shook his head. He had looked in very policy book this hospital had, 

"What seems to be the matter," an older nurse walked over. 

"I have asked this nurse not to call the father of my brother's friend who is injured, and she insists she must," Dream looked the younger nurse dead in the eyes as he spoke. She must be right out of medical school.

"Well, unless you have a good reason," she tried to pipe in, but Dreams shut her down.

"He has asked that I wait until after now. I'm sure he has his reason, but right now, I'm not too worried about that. I am, however, worried about the fact that he seems to have trouble breathing and that he can barely walk on his right leg, which I would much appreciate if you could be a little bit more worried about that," Dream spat out, and the older nurse stepped in, 

"Nancy, go check the patient in room ten," she sent away the younger nurse then turned to Dream "are the injuries from a family member?" Dream knew that question was coming. That was policy. If they thought a child was in danger, they had to report 

"No," Dream nodded 

"He has his health card," she asked. 

"Yes," Dream nodded, holding out the card. 

"Ill asses him, then call the doctor," she nodded, grabbing his chart.

"Thank you," Dream nodded. 

"I don't know what happened, but you don't have to fight the world alone," the nurse told Dream. Dream though of Eret, and George and sapmap. He thought of Niki. He even thought of little tubbo. 

He wasn't the only one who had to fight anymore,

"I'm slowly learning that" Dreams voice softened, and the nurse gently placed a hand on his shoulder before she walked into the exam room. 

As expected, tubbo had to leave. 

While Tommy was being examined, Niki came in, Dream told her to go to school, but tubbo, who had curled into his big brother's chest, Dream didn't force him to leave. 

Tubbo though it was Dream letting tubbo stay for Tommy, 

Selfishly Dream had let tubbo stay so that he wouldn't be worrying alone, as tubbo stayed snuggled into his chest, gently crying, all the built-up worry and frustration being let go. Dream held him, just like he had when tubbo was little in the closet of the master bedroom, holding his soft head to his chest as he prayed to anything that the screaming had stopped because the intruders had left, not because the voices had been silenced. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I posted this chapter while I was at my eye doctors, yay, so fun, 
> 
> Anyways here’s chapter two I hope you like and I promise I will one day write something that isn’t tommy angst but I’m projecting okay? 
> 
> This represents all involved as characters not then as human beings I would never want to make them feel uncomfortable so if I am told this is over stepping (I don’t think it does but I could be wrong of course) I will take down or revise the work 
> 
> Anyways Enjoy

Niki hadnt meant to break down to Wilbur when she arrived in the first period. She loved drama, but when she walked in to see Wilbur on the small stage in the class, she thought of Tommy. She thought of Dream as he held their little brother, waiting for anything. She sobbed

Everyone in the class looked, but it was Wilbur who had rushed over to comfort her, 

"Niki, what's wrong," he gently pushed back her hair, 

"I just took your brother to the hospital," Niki rushed out, and all the blood drained from Wilbur's face, 

"No- no, I saw him this morning" Wilbur tried to reason, but Tommy had been uncharacteristically slow, and he looked slightly pained in eating, 

"I think hes messed up his ankle or leg and hes having trouble breathing, which might be bruised ribs and, I'm sorry will I should have called you, I should have and fuck," Niki's words were fast and quick, 

"Did you leave him alone in the hospital?" Wilbur asked,

"No, tubbo and Dream are there," Niki shook her head. "Dream sent me back to school. He doesnt like it when we are in hospitals for too long," 

_ "Wilbur soot-craft and techo blade-craft to the office please, Wilbur soot-craft and techo blade-craft.'  _

"Come" Wilbur grabbed Niki's hand, and the teacher didn't stop them as they went to the office where Philza stood, looking rather upset, 

"Did you two know Tommy isn't going to his classes, and hes signed out today," philza asked? Tommy couldn't have signed him out, and he wasn't sure how the phone calls he had been missing classes had not gone to his phone, but he was sure he couldn't have done it alone.

"Hes in the hospital," Wilbur told his dad, 

"What?" philza recoiled as if he had been shot, his son was in the hospital, and no one had told him, 

"Niki just told me," Wilbur pointed to Niki. She still had tears in her eyes.

"Tubbo won't tell me exactly what happened, but from my best guess, he got beaten up after school yesterday. I was checking his injuries, and me Dream, and tubbo took him to the hospital; he told us that he didn't want to bother you, and we agreed because we were worried if we didn't, he would refuse to go," Niki rushed through her words. 

"And you didn't call me after you got out," philza shouted, 

"Hes still at the hospital" Niki shook her head, then she used the line Dream had drilled into her when she was a little girl, "Dream handles everything. If you want someone to yell at, please don't yell at me." 

"I'm not going to yell at you," philza shouted, which made Niki recoil, and philza took a deep breath. He wasn't going to get anywhere yelling at Niki in the principal office, "let's go," 

"Are you coming?" Wilbur asked Niki once he saw she was standing. Still, techo and philza were already almost out the door,

"I have the car keys, ill call Dream and ask if I should just sign out Eret and me," Niki shook her head, 

"Okay," Wilbur nodded, then left. 

* * *

Tommy had to get two x-rays and an MRI. Tubbo wasn't allowed to go into those rooms with him, Dream had promised they would be right here when he got back, and they would have something for lunch. Tubbo hugged his friend, carefully of course, as to not add any pain, and drew a small bee and a small moth on his wrist. 

The nurse who had checked over his injuries told him he would have to get stitches on his left thigh and upper right arm. Still, the rest of the cuts were okay, and she said tubbo had done an excellent job bandaging Tommy. She did warn that they might not have been as lucky and that tubbo should have gotten a medical professional. 

Dream had agreed, and Tommy, deep down, knew tubbo would get scolded when the dust settled when they weren't so worried. tubbo would get scolded for keeping this, Tommy didn't want tubbo to get in trouble, but deep down, he was touched that Dream cared enough about Tommy that he didn't want to see him injured or hurt. 

Tommy didn't mock that while Dream and tubbo waited with him, tubbo clung to both Dream and Tommy. 

Tommy knew he needed it, but from what he could see, Dream might need it as well. 

The bee was named spins, and the moth was named clementine. 

* * *

Niki cried into Erets chest as they sat in the car. It was the better of the two cars the four owned. When she had shown up at the door of Erets English class, he had simply grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom, wrapping his arm around Niki's shoulder, holding her close as they walked to the car. 

Niki would call Dream soon. She had texted him a warning, 

_ 'Wilbur found out, philza techo and Wilbur are now headed to the hospital. I'm going to get Eret,'  _ he only replied by liking the message. 

"He will be okay," Eret kissed Niki head as they sat in the back seat, 

She felt like she was a little girl again, out of control of anything and worried about everything. She hadnt been able to sleep alone until she was thirteen, and even at fifteen, Dream and Eret both understood if she found her way into their beds. 

"I should have known. Tubbo would never let Tommy leave him home alone if he had the choice, and I knew Will had said philza was working late. I just," Niki shook her head as she cried a little bit more. 

"It's not on you. Tubbo did what he thought was right for his friend. Yes, it was the wrong thing, but he will have to learn that, and Tommy will have to work through whatever it is that is keeping him from telling his family, but it’s not your job to know everything, just like its not Dreams job to fight the world on our behalf," Eret told her, but Niki caught onto the wrong part. 

"And Dream, he is there, hes once again protecting tubbo, where his older siblings too," Niki shook her head, sitting up.

"I don't think we could ever stop Dream from trying to protect tubbo," eret shook his head, which made Niki laugh slightly. 

"Your right on that one." she looked down at her hands. 

"Do you remember when you broke your arm?" eret traced a small cut on Niki’s arm that had come from that event. 

"Yeah, I was seven. We lived in a broken-down car mum used to own," Niki nodded. She had to pull the shitty red wagon they had found behind her to do the paper route. It was their only form of income at the time. 

"I dared you to climb the tree, then I hadnt helped you get down." eret shook his head. She had forgotten that part. She just remembered:

"I slipped," Niki spoke. 

"Dream nearly lost tubbo that day. I thought he was never going to forgive me," eret shook his head, the messy brown hair falling around his face.

"He did," Niki placed a hand on his shoulder. She couldn’t even remember Dream being that mad. 

"Yeah, eventually, well I thought he hated me, that he was going to ship me off because I was too much trouble," eret looked out the window. 

"He wouldn't do that,"

"You couldn't help with the paper root or take care of tubbo, and it was all my fault. I downed us one hand. Dream refused to look me in the eye until tubbo got a cold," 

"I remember that he sounded awful." Niki recalled tubbo at age five getting a nasty cold, they lived in a shitty car in the middle of winter and Dream only set aside enough to get them each ‘good enough’ coats, and they had to apply to get hats and gloves through the school fundraiser. 

"When you and tubbo were sleeping, I stayed up to try to get a head start on wrapping up the newspapers, and I found Dream crying." eret stopped, taking a deep breath before he kept on with his story. "he thought because he couldn't provide us with a house, tubbo had gotten a bad sickness that would kill him, and he was terrified to go back to the hospital. I wrapped my arms around him, and he melted into me, Dream did the paper route, and I took tubbo to the doctors, tubbo was fine. He just had a bad cold. I knew that Dream wasn't mad at me, that he hadnt ever been mad at me." 

"Then why was he-" Niki started, but Eret cut her off.

"He was mad at himself, that he could protect us better, you know Dream, that day you broke your arm, grandmom had come tried to rip tubbo from us, shouted at you for being 'broken' shouted at me for 'messing everything up' and shouted at Dream that he wasn't our family,” Eret told her. 

“Hes Dream, hes our Dream. I don’t remember grandmother ever getting into a fight so he could pay for my therapy that week,” Niki recalled, 

Dream had gotten into a bit of trouble when he was in middle school. Since he couldn’t hold a full-time job and knew he needed to complete school, he got a friend of his to organize paid fights. Sure it didn’t rack in much, and Niki and eret got really good at bandage wounds, but it helped pay for Niki’s theory and put a little more food on the table. 

“We should go to the hospital, for Tommy,” Niki nodded, then mumbled, “and fo tubbo and dream,” Eret gently smiled as they climbed into the front seat. 

* * *

Tommy was taken in for his first x-ray only a second before dream got a text from Niki. 

_ 'Wilbur found out, philza techo and Wilbur are now headed to the hospital. I'm going to get Eret' _

“Fuck” Dream mumbled gently, “tubbo, how about you go get Tommy and you self something to eat? I guess I will wait here for his family,” 

“You don’t have to protect me,” tubbo shook his head wanted to stay, but they were already going to stand, and tubbo didn’t have the will in him to fight dream right now. Besides, the nurse said the X-ray would take at least twenty minutes, and that’s if they only did the one. 

“Please,” Dream asked, and tubbo gave in. 

“Fine,” tubbo huffed, then turned. “I don’t have any money” he looked down at his shoes, dream pulled out his wallet and gave tubbo twenty pounds before he sat back down, 

It would be a few moments before they arrived. After all, it was a ten-minute drive to the hospital from the school and, then they would have to get past security, but even then, he didn’t know if Niki had immediately sent him the text or when they were already on the road. 

It was only six minutes before the young nurse walked over to him. 

“There a man who says hes Tommy’s father,” she told him, 

“Yeah, Um, hes allowed back right,” dream asked. 

“Yes, but I thought I would let you greet him,” she nodded, and dream muttered thanks before he stood up and walked to the waiting room. He first sees techo, who looked as if he was going to murder dream, Wilbur looked as if he was a ghost, and Philza was arguing with the front desk.

“Dad,” techo speak up, and Philzas head whips around to see dream, 

“You better speak fast,” Philza points, 

“The nurse stitched up a couple of wounds, and he is being taken back for x-rays and a MIR,” Dream holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Let’s go to his room,” Philza holds the door open and instructioned Dream to show them to his room. 

Dream simply lead them to the room, then plopped back into his chair, his sweater was draped over it. 

“You said hes getting an X-ray?” Philza asks, 

“I think the one on his leg is first, but if the room is open, they will be doing a chest X-ray quickly after, then the MRI in case the chest X-ray shows up with nothing to rule everything out.” Dream shrugs. He wishes he hadnt sent tubbo away, that he was still holding his little brother. Luckily Tubbo appeared quickly after Tommy’s family had arrived. 

Tubbo ducks his head as he passes Wilbur and techo, placing the food he got on the small end table before he crawls back into Dream’s arms. 

Philza paced back and forth while they waited, Wilbur was nervously tapping the arm of the chair he was sitting in, and techo kept moving seats, never getting comfortable. 

“I’ll get the x-rays back shortly, and I will come to collect you when it’s time for your MRI,” a nurse said from just outside the room as she wheeled Tommy into the room, who looked shocked to see his brothers and father there. 

“Tommy,” philza sighed out, 

“Dad?” Tommy almost asked, “dream you said,” he looked somewhat upset but dream reached over and gently touched Tommy’s hand

“I didn’t call them, Niki was worried and upset, and when Wilbur went to comfort her, she confessed everything to him. She didn’t mean to upset you, and they are just worried about you,” Dream explained. Tubbo had fallen asleep at some point and was blissfully unaware of what was going on. “Tubbo got you something to eat. I’m going to take tubbo out to meet with Niki and Eret, is that okay,” Dream asked, truthful he wanted to go back to there house for a moment, let tubbo sleep in the car, check-in with Niki and Eret, call his friends to tell them he wouldn’t be able to code that night and call in one of his paid sick days. 

“Yeah,” Tommy nodded. 

“We won’t be long,” Dream promised, “half an hour, maybe a little longer.” 

“Okay,” Tommy agreed. He didn’t want to keep the dream from anything. He was surprised dream hadnt told Tommy that Dream had a shift tonight and would have to leave. 

Dream carefully moved to pick up tubbo, grabbing his hoodie and one of the apple juices for tubbo, then left the room. 

“Tommy, what happened,” philza asked, he sat down on the bed, but Tommy looked down at his hands, “Tommy?” 

“I’m sorry,” Tommy mumbled, trying not to cry, 

“What” philza reached over to his son, gently touching his hair, 

“I know you guys are all busy. I didn’t mean to reck your day plans,” Tommy shook his head, which stunned the three of them. 

How had it gotten so bad they knew they were all so task driven that they could forget the world around them, but how had it gotten so bad that Tommy was afraid to ruin their plans, 

“Tommy, you don’t have to apologize for getting hurt,” Philza told him, which seemed to crack something in Tommy. 

“I got tubbo in trouble and dream, and Niki had to lie and keep secrets to convince me to get medical treatment, and I’m failing two of my classes, and it’s close to being another two because I can’t go into class with them, and all the teachers expect me to be techo or Wilbur, and worst of all I made tubbo lie to his sibling for me, I made him break his moral code for something as stupid as me” Tommy sobbed out before he leaned back holding his chest as he mumbled a weak, “and my chest really hurts.” 

Techo stormed from the room, which Philza thanked everything that Tommy didn’t seem to see. Wilbur started to fuss over Tommy, getting him another pillow and helping him eat. 

Philza pulled out his phone and texted techo. 

_ ‘Don’t. It won’t make anything better.’  _

_ ‘Hes sobbing in the hospital. The least I can do it beat the crap out of some kid.’  _

_ ‘Techo, come back here. We will fix it later,’  _

* * *

Dream had put tubbo to sleep in the car as they stood in the 15-minute parking zone. Eret Dream and Niki all hugged for a moment, almost leaning for each other when they spotted techo storming from the hospital. 

“You guys go,” eret looked to Niki and dream, “I am going to go talk to techo” they just nodded and got into there car, and eret sprinted after techo, 

“Hey, HEY,” eret called, making techo spin around his eyes filled with rage, “where are you going,” 

“I don’t know to beat up whoever did that to Tommy,” Techo huffed, and he almost left again, but Eret caught his wrist. 

“You don’t know who it was,” Eret argued. 

“So ill figure it out,” techo ripped his hand back and started again before Eret tried his last trick. 

“And what do you want me to tell Tommy?” 

“What?” Techo stopped, turning to look at eret 

“Techo, going around to harass everyone in his class to see who did that won’t solve anything, but you can go back into that hospital, and sit next to him, and promise him you’ll be there,” Eret shrugged, 

“I don’t get how to be a big brother,” techo crumpled to the curb and eret narrowed his eyes. 

“What?” 

“When my dad brought home Tommy Wilbur got it immediately, but I was always to rought, or too loud, so I just let Wilbur do it, but I thought I could just bond with him when he was older, that I could protect him, how do you do it,” techo asked as Eret went to sit down.

“I listened to what he needs, I care about what he wants, I let him know ill be there, no matter what, and sometimes I place my life on hold to watch his,” eret shrugged. Being tubbos sibling was easy because tubbo was tubbo “go back to Tommy, you don’t have to give some emotional speech just, sit there,” Eret shrugged, and with that, techo got back up and walked back into the hospital. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when A03 when down and I was sad, anyways I woke up to my internet provider just not working so, it's been a fun 12 hours.

“Let him sleep in the car,” dream said passively over his shoulder as he got out of the car in the driveway. Their house was the smallest on the block. It only had two bedrooms and a basement office that the past owner had very helpfully told him ‘legally couldn’t be called a bedroom,’ and that ‘it worked just as well as one..’ 

Dream went inside, changed into more comfortable clothing, and put on the coffee maker before calling his work. 

Ms. blanch,, who owned a small book shop, had been employing dream since he was 12, and she said she would hire him if he could say he was 14.

She paid him way more than minimum wage and gave tubbo some shifts. 

When dream told her there was a family emergency, she told dream she was glad he told her that he wasn’t coming in and that everything would be fine. 

Next was George. 

He and George had a side hustle writing code for cash, which they would normally get on-call after dreams shift ended, which was around eleven and code for a few hours, testing each other’s code before sending it off to whoever had employed them. 

As the coffee maker dinged, Dream elected to text George, 

_ ‘Family stuff, ill tell you tomorrow, can’t code tn,’  _

Then he placed the phone to charge, made up his coffee, which he left to sit on the countertop so he could wash his face before he got back in the car and drove back. 

Niki had gathered up some of her knitting supplies in the big bag, as well had made her self a coffee. After a moment, she grabbed another two travel mug and poured coffee for Eret, and started to make some tea for tubbo. (he wasn’t allowed coffee,)

“Hey,” dream said as he wrapped his arms around his little sister, dropping his chin on her head, “how are you holding up.” 

"I couldn’t imagine if I couldn’t rely on you or Eret,” Niki leaned into her brother’s hug. 

“You don’t have to,” dream told her, 

"I know, but Tommy,” Niki shook her head. 

"I think it has less to do with relying on them and more afraid of burdening them. Wilbur and techo are perfect,” Dream huffed, 

“They aren’t perfect,” Niki scolded. 

“The school thinks so. How could that negatively impact a thirteen-year-old who already looks up to his brothers,” their school adored techo with top grades in all his AP classes and winning essay contests and debates with ease and Wilbur, the charismatic theather kid who won them drama competitions that made there school look better, “thank you for getting this out of tubbo,” 

“Go easy on him,” Niki patted dreams arm, and they went back to doing their tasks, “when you eventually have to make him answer for lying, go easy. He truly did have Tommy’s wishes at heart, even if it could have gone against Tommy’s best interests,” Niki told him. 

“Okay, I will. Should we bring stuff back for them?” Dream asked 

“I’ll pack up some more coffee and some tea,” Niki reached into their cabinets, pulling out a big thermos, which she filled with the remaining coffee and a slightly smaller thermos she poured boiled water into.

* * *

Tommy ended up falling asleep after he got his MRI. While Philza and techo passed around, walked up and down the hall, Wilbur held onto Tommy’s hand. He had a bee and moth drawn on. Wilbur gently traced them with his fingers. 

Wilbur had once know everything about Tommy, but apparently, now he didn’t. 

Even though he thought dream had said he was taking all his siblings home to regroup, Eret walked back in shortly after techo had come back. Eret had spoken with Tommy joking with him about something Wilbur didn’t understand. Still, Eret had also told Tommy to rest. 

Eret had pulled out a laptop and started to work on a school project, or maybe it was one of the many things the four siblings did to get an income. 

“Coffee” Niki held out a travel mug, and Erets head darted up. As Niki gave the travel mug, Eret quickly unscrewed the lid and let the steam fly out. “Will, Tea or coffee?” Niki asked. She pulled out two thermoses and a cup, 

“Coffee,” Wilbur responded, 

“Tubbos sleeping in the car, and dream is catching his breath,” Niki told the room, but most likely, she was telling Eret. 

Wilbur had never met a family more open about everything. 

Niki sat down and pulled out her knitting supplies when the nurse came back in, 

“Where is the boy’s brother?” the nurse went to ask when Niki interrupted her. 

“Dream is just outside, this is Tommy’s actual brother, and I think his father is pacing up and down the all,” Niki corrected, 

“Thank you, dear,” the nurse nodded, and Eret had gotten up to get Philza. 

Tommy had a fractured ankle and bruised ribs, but the nurse confirmed that they weren’t broken, which was good. She explained some of the treatments and told them they would have a visit from the doctor as soon as possible, and She would make the final choice on his discharge and his treatments. 

* * *

Phil wasn’t sure what to do. He was distraught that this had happened, but not only that, he was upset that Tommy hadnt felt like he could tell him. And instead, he had been forced to the hospital by his best friend and his siblings. 

The nurse told Phil that the doctor would be coming around soon and that it was likely Tommy would be discharged after that and the nurse suggested that Tommy not go to classes until he found he was breathing properly and that the doctor would write him a note if Phil asked. 

Phil came back into the room, Wilbur sat at Tommy’s side, and eret and Niki were seated around the room. Niki was knitting, and eret had their laptop open, presumably working on a school project. 

Phil hadnt expected them to stay the whole day, but they had, and they seemed to provide some comfort to Tommy. Tubbo hasn't come back in since dream had taken him out, but Phil didn't think tubbo was all that far away. 

In retrospect, since Tommy meet tubbo, Phil was sure tubbo wasn't all that far away. Tommy meets tubbo, then Tommy changed to fit tubbo. 

Phil remembered when Tommy had first meet Tommy, 

_ “So, how has everyone's days?” Phil asked as he placed the food down on the table, while Wilbur and techno just grunt at the question Tommy started.  _

_ “Good, I meet tubbo,” Tommy said. He was kicking his shoes under the table,  _

_ “Who is tubbo?” Phil asked as he placed something onto Tommy's plate, hoping the boy wouldn't question why he was getting more vegetables.  _

_ “He lives in the abandoned car down the road'' Tommy starts to eat, not questioning anything, but that made Phil stop, a boy who lived down the road in the abandoned car that had been left untouched for years?  _

_ “You meet a Boy who lives in an abandoned car?” Wilbur raised his eyebrow, “maybe your just going crazy and seeing things,” Wilbur mocked, getting Tommy to shake his head aggressively,  _

_ “Hes real he lives with his siblings, and they live in that car at the end of the street,” Tommy huffs,  _

_ “Sure,” techno mocks, and Tommy tosses a carrot at techno in relation.  _

* * *

_ “This is tubbo,” Tommy storms into the house, while Wilbur Phil and techno sitting in the front room, each working on their own tasks, behind Tommy with a tiny, pale, young boy, his messy hair looked matted and he had a dirt smudge on his face.  _

_ “Hello,” the boy waves but stays very close to Tommy's back, “can we go back outside?” Phil here's the boy mumbled to Tommy,  _

_ “Yeah, I just had to prove that Wilbur was wrong,'' Tommy nodded, taking tubbo’s hand once again, and they were back out the door.  _

_ Then they were gone, both boys out the door to play once again. So Tommy hadnt been lying about a boy, but Phil somehow still hoped that he was lying about the little boy living in an abandoned car.  _

* * *

_ Tommy had been bringing around tubbo nearly every day. Almost a year had passed since they first met. Still, the young boy was always hesitant to speak to Phil or Wilbur, though he didn't seem to mind techno even if that seemed to be because techno never spoke much to tubbo.  _

_ “Evening Tommy, tubbo back again, I see?” Phil asked as the two boys sat at the dining table,  _

_ "I need help on my work assignment,” Tommy spoke up, and tubbo nodded but kept his head down, watching his papers.  _

_ “It's good you asked for help then” Phil nodded and moved on, tubbo wouldn't speak much on a good day, but on a bad one, he won't speak at all.  _

_ “Dad, do you think it's okay if tubbo stays the night?” Tommy asks,  _

_ “If its okay with his dad,” Phil looks over. While it was a school night, Phil was slightly scared about the boys upbringing, _

_ “Yeah- hes fine with it,” tubbo squeaked out, the tale-tell sign of a little boy hiding something, “I’ll just call him,” tubbo nodded then left the room,  _

_ “Tommy?” Phil looked over at his son,  _

_ “What?” Tommy looked up,  _

_ "I have raised three of you monkeys, and I know when someone is lying,” Phil reminded him, and all Tommy did was nod and say,  _

_ “Okay,”  _

* * *

_ “Hi, I'm here to get tubbo?” a child maybe 12 years old stood on the front porch. When Phil opened the door, he again looked much tinner then a boy of his hight should look, a bit away but clearly with him stood a little girl holding onto another boys arm.  _

_ “Um yeah, one second” Phil nodded, then looked over to Wilbur, who was seated on the couch, “Wilbur, could you fetch tubbo and Tommy,”  _

_ “Yeah,” Wilbur nodded and walked over to the stairs.  _

_ Phil wasn't sure what to make of the boy at the door. He must be tubbos brother, but why wouldn't tubbos father or mother come to collect him, especially since tubbo had stayed over at Phil's house going to school then come back with Tommy after school.  _

_ “Are your parents busy?” Phil asked, to which the boy cocked his head,  _

_ “Um, yes, quite,” the boy said, scratching the back of his neck,  _

_ “Dream!” Tubbo rushed down the stairs into dream’s arms, to which the twelve-year-old picked up tubbo in his arms.  _

_ “Hey kiddo,” dream mumbled, “thank you for watching tubbo,” dream focused his attention back on Phil,  _

_ “No problem, hes a sweet kid,” Phil smiled and then dream, still carrying tubbo, walked off the front steps to join the other kids.  _

_ “Tommy, where does tubbo live,” Phil looked back at his son,  _

_ “Down the street,” Tommy shrugged, not meeting Phils eyes.  _

_ “Where down the street” Phil pressed on  _

_ “In a house, down the street” Tommy shrugged then went to walk back up the stairs, "I don't really know, dad, we normally play outside.”  _

_ “Okay,” Phil nodded and then Tommy was gone back up the stairs, and Phil was still left wondering how this little boy was surviving.  _

Phil was left wondering that for years, in fact, to this day, the details were still fuzzy and Tommy's lips were sealed shut, so all Phil knew were the small things tubbo let go by mistake. 

“Mr.Minecraft?” someone asked from behind Phil, to which his memories and thoughts were forced out of his head. 

“Yes?” 

“The doctor is in seeing Tommy, and he has sent me for the discharge paperwork. Would you like to come with me?” 

“Yes, of course,” 

* * *

“I'm all good and ready to go home,” Tommy pulled back on his red and white tee shirt, carefully pulling it over his bandages, which the doctor said to take off when he got home from the hospital and to be careful of the stitches.

“That's good,” Tubbo sat on the edge of the bed. He had come back in just as the doctor had finished speaking. Tubbos siblings had gone out to the car since Tommy was going home, and they were all so tired. 

“I'm sorry, tubbo,” Tommy looked over at his friend. Tubbos legs kicked back and forth as he watched Tommy. His hands were fiddling with one of the many bracelets he had on his wrist. 

“For what?” tubbo asked, his eyes widening as he into Tommy's eyes.  “For dragging you into this for making my mess your mess, for wrecking your family's day,” Tommy looked down at his feet. Tommy didn't want to burden tubbo. He didn't want to burden tubbos family at all. 

“They don't mind, and I care about you Tommy, your mess is always my mess since you wandered up to me in front of that old beaten up car” tubbo smiled as he stood up, his beaten up green converses coming into Tommy's views. 

"I didn't know what I was wondering up to that day,” Tommy laughed, 

“You scared Niki and dream,” tubbo remembered as he grabbed Tommy's wrist, and the grabbed his hand, 

"I didn't mean to” Tommy let out a small laugh as tubbo pulled one of the bracelets off his wrist and slid it onto Tommy’s, “tubbo?” then tubbo stepped back, grabbing his on bag, 

“What?” tubbo turned to look at Tommy, who was standing still in his place. 

“I'm pretty sure this is one of your favourites?” Tommy played with the bracelet. It was composed of lava beads with one bead in the center of a jade. 

“It is, but your my best friend, and I want you to have it,” tubbo smiled, "I have to go now. I shouldn't keep my siblings waiting,” 

“Okay, Um” Tommy smiled. His brothers and dad were getting the discharge papers, they would be back soon, and then Tommy would go home, and he promised himself that he would explain everything. 

“Can I hug you? Like I won't hurt you if I do?” tubbo asked, worry seeping from his eyes, so Tommy walks over and pulls tubbo into a hug. They probably wouldn't be able to see each other over this weekend. 

“I'll text you, okay?” Tommy says into tubbos ear before they pull back, and tubbo nods. 

“Okay, take care of yourself, okay?” tubbo asks, picking up his bag and heading towards the door. 

"I will,” Tommy smiles, then tubbo exits. Tommy closes his eyes as he listens to tubbos footsteps as he retreats. 

Wilbur Phil and techno will be back soon, and Tommy has made the promise to himself. 

He will tell them everything.

* * *

Tubbo walks outside of the hospital to see Dream leaning against their car, Niki and eret are in the back seat. 

“I'm in trouble,” Tubbo asks, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, and dream looking at the back of the car. 

“I'm upset that you didn't tell me, but, this is a conversation for tomorrow,” dream sighs, as he pulls his car keys out of his pocket. 

“Okay,'' Tubbo nods and he walks around the car, pulling open the passenger door, when he looks in the back he sees niki is asleep, and eret is dozing off as well. 

The ride back home was rather beautfiel as the sun was setting over the houses. The world looked so nice when the sun was sinking under the horizon. 

When they got to there house dream simply put the car into park then sat back looking over at tubbo, tubbo unblucked his seat belt leanded over the console and hugged his big brother. 

“Im sorry,” tubbo whispered, “I just wanted to help tommy,” 

“I know,” dream mumbled, flatting down tubbos hair, “but you know how dangerous it could have been if tommy never got any medical atteion,” dream spoke, he had taken nikis words to heart, he though of all the times he had hidden things from adults and his siblings. 

“I tryed to convce him, why couldnt I convince him?” tubbo muffed a small cry as he leaned into dreams shoulder. 

“Tommy is strong willed, its a family trait, some times you have to tell an adult, or just me,” dream tryed to comfort tommy but tried to tell him what could have helped. 

“I know,” tubbo nodded, but he was still crying, 

“Shh, come on kiddo, lets go inside,” Dream pulled back whipping away tubbos tears. 

“Niki and eret,” tubbo looked over at the back seat, where his older siblings where fast asleep. 

“They’ll wake up soon, let them get some rest,” dream nodded, and opened up the car door, tubbo followed in suit, grabbing his school bag from the trunk before rushing over to dream, who rested his arm over tubbos shoulder pulling tubbo in close. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and comment I love reading them and seeing what yall think, :) Chapter 2 will be up soon


End file.
